Z-Fighter
A Z-Fighter is a Champion of his planet. A powerful warrior, renowned on his home world as a defender of the peace and bringer of justice. Willing to put it all on the line against foes who may overpower or out class him a thousand fold, and rarely thanked for his efforts. It's also a generic Destiny meant to represent the fighters in the series who don't fall into any other category. Destiny Features: Experienced (level 31): A Z-Fighter has amassed tons of battle experience, often enough to bridge the gap between a stronger foe and himself. Once per day, the Z-Fighter is able to choose one foe on the field. The chosen foe takes a -3 on his defenses against the Z-Fighter, the Z-fighter gains a +3 to his defenses against that enemy. Transformations aren't everything (level 35): If the Z-Fighters chosen opponent is able to transform / already transformed, the Z-Fighter gains a +2 path bonus to attack and damage against that foe equal to the transformations transbonus divided by 2. Trump card (level 39): The Z-Fighter may designate one of his daily or encounter powers (not ultimates) as a “high power” attack. They gain a second use of that attack, and when used against his chosen foe, they deal twice as much damage. Z-Fighter powers: Level 31 At-Will powers: Photon Bomber You create a small, explosive, ki orb At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4p + spirit damage. Volleyball Fist A physical attack based on Volleyball! THEY'LL NEVER SEE THAT SHIT COMIN'! At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Make a second attack Secondary Target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. If both attacks hit the target is propelled Strength squares straight up, landing on the ground adjacent too you at the end of the round and suffering the prone condition, and 1d6 damage for every two squares fallen. Level 31 Encounter powers: Wolf Hurricane A wolf fang fist incorporating several spinning blows Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 2 Target: All creatures in range Attack: speed vs repulse Hit: 5p + Strength damage Miss: the enemy is knocked prone Neo Dodon Ray A dodon ray fired from the palm, instead of the finger. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 12 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. For every struck enemy, you deal an additional damage to all targets. Miss: Half damage Level 34 Utility powers: Four witches technique Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Power up Effect: You grow an additional pair of arms. You gain an additional combo action each round. This lasts for instinct rounds. Psychic hold Daily ✦ Martial, Psychic, Telekinetic Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: intelligence vs Resolve Hit: 3p damage, and the target is immobilized. This power can be maintained as a full round action. The damage does not repeat when maintained, but the immobilized effect does. Level 36 Daily powers: Spirit Tri beam Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature Attack: lose 40% HP, Tenacity vs Repulse-6 Hit: 6k + spirit + half hit points lost damage. Miss: Half of your 6 dice + half hit points spent damage. SPECIAL: This attack can not be deflected, reflected, stopped, or have it's damage reduced in any way. Dual Destructo Disc Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 13 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 6k + Spirit damage that ignores DR. Miss: Make a second attack, if that also misses, the power has failed. Special: This attack cannot be deflected, or reflected, or blocked. Level 40 Ultimate power: Z-Spirit Kamehameha You channel the spirit of your group into one massive kamehameha Daily✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 20 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 10k + Spirit damage. For every ally you have on the field, they may roll a body check as a free action and donate a “charge” of energy to you. For every charge you gain, this attack deals an additional die of damage. A failed roll may not be re-attempted. After firing the attack, you are fatigued for 3 hours. Miss: 5k + 20 damage, and you gain advantage over the enemy. Category:Canon Category:Destinies